Veinte minutos
by Grytherin18
Summary: Ginny llega de su entrenamiento con las Arpías, cuando escucha ciertos ruidos provenientes de su habitación. HP/GW RW/HG. One-shot


Ginny se apareció delante del apartamento que compartía Harry. Aquel día, el entrenamiento de las Arpías había sido especialmente malo por culpa de la lluvia. Y ahora el único pensamiento de la pelirroja de diecinueve años constaba de ella y su novio, juntos, sin ropa y una cama.

Pero al entrar en el apartamento, oyó una serie de ruidos.

"_Será la televisión" _pensó Ginny. Pero los ruidos, vinieron de repente acompañados por unos gemidos.

-Ah, Dios, sí... ¡Sí!

Ginny se congeló. Reconocía esa voz. Era Hermione. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Harry la engañaba con Hermione? Pero eso era imposible. Hermione le había dicho que veía a Harry como un hermano. Y desde luego ella no veía de esa manera a sus hermanos. La sola idea le hicieron venir arcadas.

Los gemidos volvieron a oírse y Ginny cayó en la cruda realidad. Harry Potter, su novio, el amor de su vida, el hombre del que llevaba enamorada desde que era pequeña, la engañaba con su mejor amiga.

El primer impulso de la pelirroja fue llamar a su hermano Ron, ya que él era el novio de Hermione. Pero luego decidió que no. Iría ella primero y pillaría a su novio y a su mejor amiga teniendo relaciones.

Se aplicó a los pies un encantamiento silenciador y camino lentamente a la habitación que compartía con Harry. La puerta estaba entreabierta y la pelirroja pudo ver una espalda de mujer desnuda con el cabello castaño enmarañado. Era Hermione.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas. Si Hermione era la que estaba ahí, el otro sólo podía ser... Harry. Respiró profundamente, se limpió las lágrimas, y abriendo la puerta de una patada, entró gritando:

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

Hermione pegó un bote y cayó a uno de los lados de la cama. El hombre que estaba a su lado se incorporo, y Ginny pudo ver que el pelo de ese hombre era rojo como el suyo, y no negro como el de Harry, los ojos azules y no verdes y que tenía pecas por el cuerpo musculoso y por el rostro. Era su hermano Ron.

El primer impulso de Ginny fue gritar de alegría. ¡Harry no la engañaba! Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ron y Hermione estaban manteniendo relaciones en su casa, y sobretodo, en su cama. En la cama que compartía con Harry y donde ella dormía.

"_Voy a tener que prenderle fuego a la cama después" _pensó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny? -preguntó Ron, visiblemente incómodo y molesto. Incómodo por ser pillado en esa situación, y molesto porque no había podido acabar de hacerle el amor a su novia.

-Vivo aquí, Ron -respondió Ginny.

La puerta de la entrada sonó al abrirse y se oyó la voz de Harry:

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¡He traído la pizza! ¡Ginny vendrá dentro de poco!

-¡Ya estoy aquí, cielo! -gritó Ginny. Se oyeron los pasos de Harry que se acercaban hacía donde estaba ella, y sintió como los brazos de Harry la rodeaban.

-Hola, Gin. ¿Cómo te ha ido... -Harry se interrumpió, ya que acababa de ver la situación en la que estaban Ron y Hermione-. ¿Pero qué haceis, par de degenerados?

-¿Qué quieres? -replicó Ron-. Como tardabas tanto en venir...

-¿Qué he tardado? -preguntó Harry, incrédulo-. ¡Si han sido veinte minutos y la pizzeria estaba en la esquina de la calle!

Después de esta declaración se hizo un silenció incómodo, que fue roto por Hermione.

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere pizza? -preguntó, dando una palmada.

* * *

Habían convertido el sofá del salón en una cama, ya que como había expresado Ginny, no quería dormir hoy en su cama, y que la quemaría en cuanto pudiese. Harry se mostró de acuerdo.

La cena había pasado con un silenció incómodo; Harry había intentado entablar conversación sin éxito, Ron estaba molesto por haber sido interrumpido, en lo que según él, era uno de los momentos sagrados; y las dos chicas estaban avergonzadas. La castaña por haber sido pillada _in fraganti_ y la pelirroja por pensar que su novio la engañaba. Después de la cena, Ron y Hermione se habían ido a su casa.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Harry, abrazando a Ginny. Ella enterró su cara en el pecho de su novio.

-Nada -respondió la pelirroja-. Es sólo que al llegar a casa, he oído a Hermione y me he pensado, que bueno, tú y ella... erais amantes.

Ginny levantó la vista y vio como Harry había formado una expresión de asco en su cara.

-¿Hermione y yo? ¿En serio? Si ella es como mi hermana -dijo Harry. Ginny bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pero Harry la volvió a subir-. Escúchame bien, Ginevra -Ginny se estremeció. Harry sólo la llamaba por su nombre completo únicamente cuando hablaba en serio-. Jamás, jamás, nunca pienses que yo puedo tener una amante. Porque tú eres todo lo que necesito. Porque cuando buscaba los Horrocruxes, la posibilidad de estar junto a ti, y tener hijos contigo me hacía continuar. Porque cuando _morí _tú fuistes mi único pensamiento. Así que no vuelvas a cuestionar mi amor por ti.

Mientras Harry hablaba, iba desnudando lentamente a Ginny, y ella respondía de la misma manera.

-Mañana tienes que ir a la Academia -dijo Ginny, cuando Harry se coloco encima para poder entrar dentro de ella.

-Iré rápido -replicó Harry, besándola.

-¿Cuanto? -preguntó Ginny.

Harry se inclinó sobre ella, y con un susurró sensual en la oreja, que desarmó a la pelirroja, le dijo:

-Veinte minutos.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**espero que os guste este fic. Mañana subiré un nuevo capítulo de ****_La vida de Hugo Weasley _****y el domingo un nuevo capítulo de ****_Conociendo el futuro 1. La piedra filosofal._**

**Se desepide, **

**Grytherin18**


End file.
